Through His Eyes
by FloweRara
Summary: Zetsu hanyalah manusia-tumbuhan hasil percobaan ilegal Madara Uchiha tujuh puluh tahun lalu. Ia dikurung karena masih mengingat semua yang dilihatnya dengan baik. Dan satu-satunya yang memperlakukannya dengan perikemanusiaan dan periketumbuhan hanyalah perempuan pirang itu. / AU ZetsuIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #2


**...**

 **THROUGH HIS EYES**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Ia hanyalah manusia-tumbuhan hasil percobaan ilegal Madara Uchiha tujuh puluh tahun lalu. Zetsu masih mengingat semua yang dilihatnya dengan baik. Karena itulah ia dikurung. Dan satu-satunya yang memperlakukannya dengan perikemanusiaan dan periketumbuhan hanyalah perempuan pirang itu.

 **warning:  
** _Plotless_. **weird**. OOC. Judul tak nyambung. Di- _post_ cuma untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **genre:  
** angst(?) & sci-fi(?)

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#2 [Zetsu, Ino Yamanaka]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi.

Hanya kelengangan yang didapatnya.

Pupil kuning itu kembali berotasi. Memindai sudut-sudut ruangan serba putih yang menyekap pemiliknya seorang diri. Ia sengaja mencurahkan waktu lebih lama saat menatap pintu aluminium besi yang masih tertutup rapat. Seharusnya—memang seharusnya—tak lama lagi ia bisa melihat sosok yang diam-diam dinantikannya.

Namun menyadari kekonyolan pikirannya barusan, ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya terangkat sebelah, bermaksud mengacak pelan rambut hijau pendeknya yang lebih mirip sulur-sulur tumbuhan. Akan tetapi sungguh sial, rantai logam itu lagi-lagi menahan pergerakannya.

Ia mendengus, mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh dari mulutnya. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali terduduk. Menatap nyalang keadaan sekitar dari balik netra kuningnya.

Kaca-kaca bisu di segala sisi inilah yang akrab menjadi temannya. Pupil matanya dapat menangkap keseluruhan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di sana.

Tampak tonjolan venus berbentuk penangkap serangga yang tumbuh memanjang ke atas di sebelah bahunya. Kemudian gigi bulat-bulat yang bergesekan di balik mulut tanpa bibirnya. Juga tubuh tegap setinggi 177 cm yang berbalut serat-serat batang kayu.

Aneh.

Hanya dalam sekali lihat, siapa pun akan langsung menganggapnya tak wajar. Dia sendiri sadar jika penampilannya sangat berbeda dari makhluk hidup kebanyakan yang pernah ditemuinya. Meski bisa berbicara dan berpikir, tapi dia memang bukan spesies manusia biasa. Dia bukan _homo sapiens_. Bukan pula spesies-spesies manusia purba lainnya.

 _Zetsu._

Penemunya dahulu telah menyebutnya begitu. Hasil percobaan mutasi gen manusia dengan infus beberapa organela tumbuhan dan manipulasi DNA. Eksperimen ilegal yang dilakukan oleh sang oportunis genius pada masanya, Madara Uchiha. Bahkan ilmuwan masa kini terbukti tak ada yang mampu menyamainya.

Ia ingat, seharusnya ada tiga jenis makhluk percobaan Madara Uchiha. Kesemuanya mendapatkan _codename_ utama yang serupa. Hanya berbeda pada penyebutan nama belakangnya. Mungkin saja nama "zetsu" yang dimaksud Madara adalah nama _genus_ -nya. Sementara nama belakang mereka adalah nama spesiesnya.

Kedua rekannya yang lain—tipe spiral dan tipe hitam—telah lebih dahulu punah. Tinggal dirinya si tipe ketiga alias zetsu albino yang tersisa.

Zetsu menyimpan semua ingatan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih mengingat semuanya. Tidak hanya tentang dirinya dan tentang hasil-hasil percobaan lainnya. Namun juga tentang kenyataan pahit yang menimpa kedua tipe lainnya yang musnah bersama ledakan nuklir di markas utama milik Madara tujuh puluh tahun lalu.

Ia sendiri berhasil selamat meski kemudian tertangkap oleh para tentara milik pemerintah, dan kemudian langsung dikirim ke penjara khusus lantaran rupanya yang tak lazim.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, statusnya berubah dari tersangka menjadi objek penelitian. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya mengandung klorofil dan dapat berfotosintesis layaknya tumbuhan. Namun ia juga dapat bergerak aktif sebagaimana para hewan, sementara sisi bahu kanannya menyerupai jamur. Ia adalah makhluk percampuran langka antara kingdom fungi, plantae, dan animalia.

Fakta ini memang terdengar sangat mustahil. Tapi seolah tak ada yang mustahil di tangan Madara Uchiha mengingat sepak terjang sosok genius yang sangat fenomenal pada zamannya tersebut.

Zetsu adalah makhluk langka ciptaan Madara. Para manusia yang menangkapnya telah memperlakukannya layaknya benda bersejarah yang harus dijaga dan dimuseumkan. Sekaligus objek penelitian yang menakjubkan bagi para ilmuwan selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah salah satu saksi atas pemberontakan yang dilakukan Madara dan masih hidup hingga detik ini.

Sial, kemampuan regenerasi sel otomatisnya telah membuatnya tak pernah tua. Ia hanyalah benda lama yang kebetulan tak bisa lapuk dimakan usia.

Sejak pertama kali dikurung, Zetsu tidak pernah bicara. Untuk apa? Mengatakan sepatah kalimat hanya akan berbuah kesia-siaan. Toh, mereka berbicara padanya hanya untuk menanyainya macam-macam. Membuatnya teringat pada kenangan lama yang tak mengenakkan.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, Zetsu masih terus bertahan bungkam.

Hingga semua berubah beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya setelah kedatangan perempuan pirang itu.

Dahulu, perempuan itu hanyalah gadis muda yang mengekor ayahnya. Mengamati pekerjaan sang ayah dengan antusias dan mencatatnya dengan penuh semangat.

Gadis itu juga yang langsung menampakkan ekspresi tertarik saat pertama kali melihat Zetsu—alih-alih jijik atau heran. Dan gadis pirang itu pula sosok pertama yang tanpa sungkan menghampirinya, lalu mengajaknya berkenalan dari balik tabung kaca.

"Hai. Namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Aku _botanist_ pemula di sini. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

Zetsu hanya diam ketika itu. Menatap aneh pada sosok berambut pirang cerah, dengan mata biru cerah, dan senyum kelewat cerah. Semua yang ada padanya memang selalu terlihat cerah. Tapi belum cukup menjadi alasan bagi Zetsu untuk balas menanggapinya.

Berteman? Aneh sekali yang dikatakan gadis itu. Sudah berpuluh tahun para pengurungnya hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari objek. Objek kurungan, objek penelitian, dan objek sejarah yang kelam. Lalu sekarang ada yang mengajaknya berteman? Ini tidak lucu.

Lalu pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir saat ayah sang gadis telah memanggilnya untuk pergi.

Tiga hari berikutnya, gadis itu datang kembali bersama ayahnya. Lagi-lagi menghampiri Zetsu dan menyapa riang dengan senyum secerah kemarin. "Kau masih ingat aku? Aku Ino. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya~"

Kala itupun Zetsu masih menatapnya aneh. Dan kejadian tersebut terulang kembali tiga hari berikutnya. Begitu pula seterusnya. Seolah tak butuh persetujuan, gadis bernama Ino itu bahkan sudah langsung menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Hingga saat ayah Ino sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi dan pekerjaannya digantikan oleh putrinya, Ino masih selalu datang dan menyapanya. Entah sejak kapan pula, tahu-tahu mereka sudah seperti berteman sungguhan.

Ino tidak akan segan membuka tabung kaca itu dan menyentuhnya. Para ilmuwan lain memang melakukan hal yang sama, tapi untuk mengambil sesobek bagian tubuhnya. Tak terkecuali Ino.

Tapi Ino tidak hanya melakukannya untuk alasan itu. Sebaliknya, Ino juga melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Zetsu tercengang.

Gadis itu membuka tabung kacanya, lalu melakukan perawatan rutin menggantikan tugas julur-julur mesin yang selama ini memerangkapinya. Tidak hanya berhenti sampai di sana, Ino juga menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara sambil memandikan dan menyianginya. Ino juga dengan telaten membersihkan untaian jamur di atas kepalanya. Tak terkecuali bermain-main dengan tonjolan penangkap serangga miliknya.

Meski awalnya merasa risih, canggung, dan aneh mendapati tubuhnya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, namun sikap bersahabat Ino membuat Zetsu tak menolak. Lagi pula, ia toh memang tak bisa menolak karena jeratan rantai-rantai logam itu.

Lama kelamaan, Zetsu malah menikmatinya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan semua perlakuan hangat Ino. Membuatnya dapat melupakan sejenak kejadian-kejadian pahit nan membosankan yang pernah dialaminya. Kini hari-harinya tak lagi monoton. Ia merasa hidupnya menjadi jauh lebih hidup.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan, perempuan itu bahkan memberinya kejutan.

"Taraaa~! Lihatlah, Zetsu, aku membawakan kerabat-kerabatmu," dia berujar ceria sambil memamerkan aneka bunga warna-warni di tangannya. Tersenyum bangga seolah baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. "Kalian semua adalah kesayangan-kesayanganku."

Ino tersenyum lebar sambil menatap bunga-bunganya satu per satu. Lalu menatap Zetsu terakhir kali dengan mata biru cerahnya dan berseru riang, "Aku sangat mencintai kalian~!"

Sekejap Zetsu merasa hangat. Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Mulutnya membuka dengan gigi bulat-bulat yang nampak tak beraturan. Mata kuningnya mengerjap.

"Oh, kau tertawa, ya?"

Ino ikut tertawa senang saat menyadari responsnya. Suara tawanya terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Zetsu. Membuatnya tak bosan dan ingin terus mendengar tawa yang seperti itu.

 _Sekali lagi._

Zetsu merasa dirinya jauh lebih hidup. Hanya perempuan itu yang memperlakukannya layaknya tumbuhan—sekaligus manusia di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu. Bulan dan tahun telah berganti.

Tanpa Zetsu sadari, perlahan Ino menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa. Bukan lagi gadis muda yang gemar menguncir rambutnya dengan kunciran ekor kuda. Ino sekarang lebih sering menggerai rambutnya dengan jepit cokelat di sisi kirinya. Beberapa kali pula Zetsu menangkap polesan halus di wajah mulus yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Bagi Zetsu, Ino yang mana saja tetap indah dan menyenangkan. Sementara setiap kali Zetsu melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca, ia menyadari tampilannya yang masih saja tetap sama. Dengan tubuh aneh, rambut hijau, mata kuning, dan gigi bulat-bulat.

Akan tetapi meski penampilan Ino berubah, sikap perempuan itu padanya masih tak berubah. Hanya intensitas kunjungannya saja yang kian berkurang. Zetsu merasa ada yang kosong ketika jadwal kedatangan Ino semakin sering digantikan oleh pria aneh berkacamata hitam yang kerah bajunya menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Di mana Ino?

Zetsu ingin bertanya. Tapi tak bisa. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi mustahil bersuara. Dan pertanyaan itu hanya tertelan kembali di kerongkongannya. Selalu begitu. Hingga tiba saat di mana ia sadar, Ino benar-benar sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Di mana Ino? Di mana perempuan pirang yang selalu mengajaknya bicara dan tertawa bersamanya? Di mana sosok yang tersenyum riang saat mengelus rambut hijaunya dan membawakan kerabat-kerabatnya? Di mana wanita yang tak segan memeluknya dan mengatakan tubuhnya hangat? Di mana?

Ironis.

Seberapa pun Zetsu ingin mencari dan menemukan jawabannya, namun kenyataannya ia hanya akan tetap terkurung di sini. Entah sampai kapan.

Manusia-manusia keparat itu tak pernah puas menyelidikinya. Mengambil sampel dan meneliti setiap preparat darinya. Seakan tak ada bosan-bosannya. Hei! Tanyakan saja semua yang ingin kalian ketahui pada almarhum Madara Uchiha di alam sana! Tidak padanya!

Tetap tidak bisa. Ia tak berdaya. Menggelepar pun percuma. Kemampuan regenerasi sel otomatis miliknya akan membuat tubuhnya kembali sembuh dengan cepat seperti sedia kala.

Tapi ia memang tidak mengharapkan itu berubah. Yang ia pertanyakan adalah keberadaan Ino. Ino baik-baik saja, bukan? Mengapa sosok pirang itu tidak jua muncul? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kunjungan Ino yang terakhir?

Zetsu masih ingat.

Ia selalu ingat semua kejadian sejak pertama kali ia diciptakan hingga sekarang. Zetsu tidak akan lupa. Sudah berapa lama sejak wanita itu tak datang? Zetsu menghitung waktu yang dilewatinya dengan baik.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Zetsu yang tadinya ingin menyapa mendadak tercekat. Itu adalah pertama kalinya perempuan itu muncul setelah absen nyaris satu bulan lamanya. Ino tidak datang sendiri seperti biasanya, namun bersama seorang pria berkulit pucat. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Bahkan Ino sama sekali tak terlihat canggung menggandeng lengan sang pria.

Itu juga pertama kali Ino tidak menyapanya.

 _Ino. Kau masih ingat padaku?_

Tapi Ino tidak mendengarnya. Tidak pula menoleh padanya. Perempuan itu hanya sibuk memandangi monitor tabung kacanya dan menekan tombol-tombol asing, lalu menulis sesuatu pada mapnya sambil terus berbicara dengan rekannya.

 _Ino, apa aku masih teman baikmu?_

Perempuan itu tetap tidak menoleh. Bahkan beberapa saat kemudian, menutup mapnya dan semakin asyik berbincang dengan si pria pucat.

 _Ino!_

Ino memang tidak akan mendengarnya. Sebab Zetsu tak bisa lagi berbicara dengan jelas. Puluhan tahun berdiam diri rupanya bukan keputusan bagus. Kini di saat Zetsu mencoba bersuara, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah bunyi-bunyian aneh yang tak dipahami maksudnya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa jika pindah tugas ke pusat penelitian di Cambridge setelah kita menikah nanti?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, aku cukup suka Inggris."

Suara-suara itu tertangkap oleh telinga Zetsu, bercampur baur dengan tawa riang Ino dan lelaki itu.

Tawa Ino yang selalu merdu, kini terdengar berkali lipat lebih merdu dari biasanya di telinga Zetsu. Namun aneh, Zetsu justru merasa hidupnya kali ini tak terasa lebih hidup. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan seolah tercerabut secara paksa dari dalam dirinya. Tergantikan oleh rasa nyeri yang begitu asing.

Mengapa Ino tertawa seperti itu? Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

Zetsu jadi tidak ingin peduli. Yang kemudian dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana agar Ino melihat ke arahnya. Bunyi-bunyian aneh dari mulut Zetsu semakin sering terdengar. Tapi Ino seperti tidak terganggu.

Zetsu tidak lupa jika tabung kaca yang mengurungnya memang kedap suara. Mungkin Ino sengaja tidak membukanya lagi. Ini tidak adil. Ia bisa mendengar perkataan dari luar tabung sementara suaranya tidak bisa terdengar sampai keluar. Benarkah Ino sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya lagi?

Zetsu menggeram pendek.

Mata kuningnya memandang tak suka pada lawan bicara Ino. Sangat menyebalkan karena pria pucat itu terlihat jauh lebih normal dan sangat pantas bersanding dengan Ino-nya. Dan menjadi berkali lipat menyebalkan saat tangan bersih itu menyibakkan poni pirang Ino dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu merona.

Sementara Zetsu tahu, tangannya sendiri hanya ada sebelah kanan. Jari-jarinya sekasar serat kayu dan tak bisa bergerak sebebas itu. Zetsu juga tidak bisa mengatakan pada Ino apa yang dipikirkannya tentang perempuan itu.

Nyeri asing di dada Zetsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terlebih saat Ino berjinjit dan memeluk leher lelaki itu. Oh, tidak. Mereka melakukan semua ini di depannya. Sorot lampu ruangan itu seolah turut mengejeknya dengan memamerkan benda berkilau di jari manis Ino yang tertimpa cahaya.

Tanpa dikehendaki, mata kuning Zetsu memanas. Lapisan epidermis di pelipisnya berkerut-kerut mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino sebelum pintu logam itu kembali tertutup.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali lagi kemari dan berpamitan terakhir kali pada sahabat-sahabatku sebelum benar-benar menyerahkan mereka semua pada Aburame- _san_."

Ino tidak mengatakan ini padanya. Tapi Zetsu merasa perempuan itu sudah berjanji. Ino selalu menyebut objek penelitiannya dengan sebutan "sahabat" atau "kesayangan". Bukankah ia juga sahabat Ino? Berarti Ino akan kembali lagi menemuinya, 'kan?

 _Meskipun untuk berpamitan terakhir kali._

Sial sekali. Memikirkan ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan saat-saat ia dibuang oleh penemunya, lalu terpisah oleh rekan-rekannya, hingga akhirnya ditangkap tentara pemerintah dan dijadikan objek penelitian. Juga lebih menyakitkan daripada terkurung puluhan tahun.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Namun ternyata ... masih jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi saat Zetsu tidak dapat melihatnya. Saat sosok pirang itu tak pernah terjangkau lagi oleh tatapan matanya.

Ino tidak pernah datang lagi menemuinya. Seberapa pun Zetsu menghitung waktu, tetap saja percuma. Yang dijumpainya saat ini hanyalah hampa.

Mata kuningnya memandang pintu aluminium logam itu untuk kesekian kali.

 _Ino._

Harus berapa lama lagi ia bertahan di sini?

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A.N:**

Gak gitu berasa yah genre-nya. Maap ehehe. _Thanks for reading~_ :)


End file.
